For Want Of
by kirahelena
Summary: If the conversation between Alex and Addison in the church went differently in 3x25. Addex.


**A/N: A story that has been done so many times before: if the conversation between Alex/Addison went differently in the church. Just a little oneshot that I wrote as I was struggling with both A Year Or A Day and Baby Don't Forget My Number. I'm not sure this is any good, but figured as it was finished, might as well post it! Let me know what you think, you know I love a review or two x**

Alex walked into the church and scanned the pews, his breath catching slightly when he saw the familiar red hair and headed over. He sat down next to her and she tensed slightly, not looking his way.

"I always found it confusing." Addison spoke, her eyes still focused on the front of the church. "If you know both the bride and the groom whose side do you sit on?"

Alex gave a half shrug. "I just look for the hottest chick in the room and sit next to her."

She spun round at that and glared at him. "Stop."

Alex gave her a cocky grin. "Wanna ditch the reception, grab a drink instead?"

"Stop it!" She snapped at him, before taking a deep breath and giving him a self deprecating smile. "You don't want me."

He felt his heart clench at the tears he saw in her eyes. "Maybe I do." He whispered.

Addison gave a half laugh. "No, you don't. You want Ava."

He chuckled at that, causing her to glare at him. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Karev." She scolded.

"Seriously. Ava was like a little sister to me. She was pretty much trying to set us up every second we spent together. And she may have asked me for a reason to stay, but she was scared. We both knew you were the only woman I wanted."

Addison had her mouth slightly open in shock. "Alex." She breathed his first name this time.

"I like you, Addison. A lot. And I know, I've been an ass."

"You told me I wasn't your girlfriend." Addison glared at him.

"I was scared." He admitted, brushing a stray hair off her face behind her ear. "Ava told me all this crap about barbecues and catch and it scared the Hell of me."

She caught his hand and linked her fingers with his. "I still want that, Alex." She sighed. "I'm too old to be messing around with a guy who just wants a casual fling or a good fuck or two."

"Addison, you're not listening to me." He gave a half smile. "The reason it scared the crap out of me is because I can see it. All of it. The life with the picket fence and the 2.5 red-headed kids. I look at you and I want that."

"Are you going to get scared again?" She asked, her lips hovering over his.

"Never." He muttered as he leant forwards and captured her lips with his.

They pulled apart as they heard the door of the church bang open and watched Meredith walk to the front.

"It's over. You can all go home now. It's over. _So_ over."

"What is that about?" Addison breathed.

"I don't know. I should go check." Alex said, standing up. Addison looked at him warily until he held his hand out to her. "You coming?"

She smiled up at him as she allowed him to pull him from her seat. "You want me to come check on your friends with you?"

"You are my girlfriend right?" He shrugged, casually.

She let a slow smile spread over her face. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am."

"Good." He pecked her lips gently. "Now come on."

He pulled her down the aisle and through the double doors, not letting go of the tight grip on her hand. "Mer, what's going on?"

Meredith looked curiously between the two of them. "Burke left." She shook her head. "He just left."

"Crap." Alex muttered.

"Seriously?" Addison asked. "I heard his vows…"

"He said he knew she didn't want to really get married but she would do it for him. But if he loved her for who she really was, he wouldn't be making her." Meredith said, she seemed to be in somewhat of a daze.

Alex sighed and scrubbed his free hand over his face. "How's Yang?"

"I, um, I don't know. I need to go and be with her. Alex, I know it's a lot to ask, but can you just make sure everything is okay here?"

"Yeah, yeah, go Mer. We've got it." He squeezed her arm slightly as she turned and fled the church. Alex turned and looked at Addison, giving her a crooked half smile. "I know this isn't exactly the ideal first date so you can go if you want."

She smiled and moved so she was pressed against him. She brought her hands up and wound them around his neck, playing with his short hair. "I don't want to go." He captured her lips in a searing kiss, his arms tight around her waist. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "Come on, let's go and help dismantle a wedding. Very romantic."

He chuckled at that and allowed himself to be pulled back into the church, everyone's eyes following them as they walked to where Derek was standing. Derek's eyebrow raised when he saw their clasped hands. "Burke ran off." Alex supplied.

"Damn. My money was on Cristina." Derek mused.

"Derek." Addison scolded, causing Alex to smirk at the sheepish look on Derek's face.

"Anyway, Mer's gone to be with Cristina, she asked us to make sure everything's good here."

Derek sighed. "I can sort out everyone here, can you two sort out the reception? Do something with the food and drink. Get rid of the photographer and band and stuff."

"Of course. If you need us to do anything else, just, uh, call." Addison said with a smile.

They moved to walk away but Derek caught her arm. "'Us'?" He smirked. "Chasing the younger men now, Addie?"

She rolled her eyes. "None of your business Derek." She shot back at the same time Alex smirked and said: "In the end, I was the one chasing her."

" _Karev._ " She chastised as she lightly hit hit his chest, a smile on her face as she allowed him to pull her from the church.

* * *

She collapsed onto Alex's bed with a dramatic sigh, hiding her face in hands as she moaned. "Who knew the groom fleeing from the altar could be so exhausting for the friends?"

He chuckled. "I think most people would guess." He pulled her hands away and kissed her lightly, before pulling away with an almost shy smile on his face. "I have a surprise for this evening."

"Alex. If you're talking about sex, I'm warning you now, I'm exhausted. I don't know how good I'll be." She said, laughing at his shock at her bluntness.

"No, um, I wouldn't just expect, um, _that_ from you. I know I hurt you…" He stammered, awkwardly.

"Relax, Karev. I'm just messing with you." An easy smile on her face. "What's this surprise anyway?"

He reached down the side of the bed and pulled up a large bag she noticed he brought it early. "I _may_ have stolen some of the buffet food and some champagne from the reception. You know for a chance to redeem the first date."

She grinned and kissed him softly, snatching the champagne bottle from his hands as he opened it. She brought the bottle to her lips and took a long sip, smirking at the wide eyed shock on his face. "I don't think it needs to be redeemed." She said, crawling onto his lap to straddle him and resting her head on his shoulder as he took the bottle from her. "It may be unconventional but so are we."

"You are my girlfriend now." He pointed out, following her earlier lead by swigging some champagne from the bottle. "Isn't that conventional?"

She cupped his face lightly in her hand, darting forwards and pressing a kiss quickly to his lips. "We'll never be conventional Alex, it's us." He frowns and she hurries to reassure him. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

He tipped his head to the side slightly, running his eyes over her, drinking her in. Her dress was pushed up and gathered around her waist, allowing her to straddle his lap and causing him to catch a glance of her lacy panties. Her hair was down from its earlier french twist, hanging disheveled around her face. Her makeup was almost all rubbed off; her lips showing the remaining tint of lipstick as she took another swig from the champagne bottle. She was looking him directly in the eye, her eyes smiling and glinting with mischief.

He allowed a slow smile to spread across his face, snatching the bottle from her hand.

"I think I'm in love with you, Addison Montgomery." He stated, taking a large gulp of alcohol.

She kissed him, running her tongue over his lips, before drawing his bottom lip into her mouth, biting down on it and smirking as he bucked his hips into her.

"Well, I know I'm in love with you, Alex Karev."


End file.
